Love Works In Different Ways
by Phoenix Dreamer Star
Summary: The first time in over 20 years, The Robbins accidentally cross paths with their son, Freddy doesn't want to scare them, especially not on Valentines Day, but things already go wrong right away.


**Love works in different ways.**

* * *

Because it had been over twenty years since their beloved son vanished and their daughter was telling them to leave the house for at lease a day. Fredrick and Stella Robbins heard about the Valentines day event at Freddy's, they both agreed it would be a start.

* * *

Freddy had been up since 6 getting things in motion for the big valentines day event. Getting flowers for each table, proper table cloths and the menu was being prepared.

At eight, everyone else was awake and still eating breakfast while Freddy was buzzing around getting things cleaned.

At ten, Rebecca came to drop Sarah off so she could be babysat for the day, Freddy was naturally pissed since it wasn't planned, but Marionette had gladly offered to take her for the day since he also believed he would be no help in the Valentines event. In his words; "Love is a reaction by humans when they are attracted to each other. That's not magic, that's madness". Freddy saw the reason as a code for he didn't want to work so he did tell Marionette he could look after the little eleven month old child, just as long as she wouldn't make too much noise, Freddy knew based on a previous excited conversation that Sarah actually said her first proper word, she did babble nonsense and Freddy did know she would say Foxy like "Fahee". Three months ago, Sarah actually said "Dada" at Mike, it had been said that Rebecca was laughing at his reaction as he practically fainted hearing her speak, she was also excited Sarah was starting to form words.

Marionette did promise he would try to avoid over stimulating her to the point where she could begin making noise, he suggested he would do a few calm activities then let her have an afternoon nap. Freddy did like Sarah, but a baby was a noise making machine, who would make noise to protest, express joy or demand something would be done. He also suggested that Balloon Boy would join him with Juliet, since young kids also wouldn't be useful.

By twelve, things were cooking and checks were still being done.

At one, the doors opened and they began service. Bonnie, BonBon, Teddy, Goldie and Chi were waiting tables, Chica was cooking, Mangle took to the stage, singing, Foxy was also helping in the kitchen, while Freddy was looking at the people yet to come.

The name of Robbins at 5 was vaguely familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was a past regular guest returning for the first time in a while Freddy thought.

Foxy kept saying he was sure Felix had a girlfriend at the moment, but when Mike arrived for lunch with Rebecca and he was quizzed about it, Mike said in his exact words huffing in utter disbelief;

"There's no way Felix would have at girlfriend at this very moment. It's so unlike him."

"There is! There is!" Foxy exclaimed at them sounding excited, "We were out shopping yesterday and Felix brought yellow roses! He said they were for his girlfriend! Then he brought a tub of ice cream and cake! The cashier asked if he was looking to get laid. Whatever that means."

Mike snorted, he was drinking water when Foxy said that. Disgusting. He still had childhood innocences left and didn't know what that man actually meant.

Mike rose his eyebrow, "You wanna make a bet?"

"Oh yes!" Foxy eagerly nodded, he never did this before but he knew it would be fun.

"Felix and this new girl will not do anything. They'll watch a few shows then he'll send her home."

"They'll be in bed by the end of the night I know it." Foxy smiled.

"Winner get twenty bucks and the loser has to buy lunch for the winner and his family."

"Deal."

"This is stupid." Rebecca spoke, "Gambling about love."

"Why?" Mike quizzed.

"Love is not a game. If you take it like that, maybe we're not good for each other." Rebecca shrugged.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mike yelled panicked.

* * *

"Welcome to Freddy's what can we get you?" Bonnie asked whipping out his note pad for the newest customers and flipping to a completely new blank lined page.

"So you serve alcohol?" The man asked, he was familiar but he couldn't place him. The dark brown hair and the dark blue eyes seemed to cause an deep ache in his head.

"Just for the adults sir. We do need to see ID per protocol."

"Certainly." He handed his card and so did the woman, "what would you like? Some wine?" He asked his wife.

"A bottle of red wine please." The woman said.

"Fredrick and Stella Robbins..." Bonnie mumbled.

"Name sounds familiar right?" Fredrick asked Bonnie looked up realising he could get the answers he wanted, "Well I use to own the original Freddy Fazbear's before I sold it to Scott. Nice to see he still maintains everything..." he trailed off as he spoke.

"It was never your fault." Stella rubbed his hand, "We still have Megan."

"I just wish I could see him. Freddy.. our Freddy." He spoke.

"Do you need a moment?" Bonnie inquired worried they were too upset to speak.

"No we don't." Fredrick wiped his eyes, "we'd like some spaghetti with meatballs with garlic bread please."

"Certainly. Your wine will be out soon and I'll send the order to the kitchen." Bonnie smiled.

"I wanted to make dinner. But I burnt my hand making the baklava." Felix explained rubbing his hand, he tried to create a romantic vibe, so he lit candles at the table but he didn't make dinner, instead he brought her favourite take away.

His girlfriend was a woman named Vanessa, she was sweet and peacefully. She had creamy blonde curly hair that she had in a ponytail and beautiful blue eyes. She preferred being at home rather than in a diner.

"That's okay... you brought Chinese?" She asked walking to the table.

"I did. We have noddles, chicken, rice, vegetables and steak with black bean sauce." He smiled.

"Smells delicious." She said as she sat down.

"I also made Baklava. We can have it with ice cream. That's why I burnt my hand."

"The labours of your love are already sweet enough!" Vanessa gushed.

"Only the best for my girlfriend."

"We're packed!" Freddy yelled observing the full tables around him. He knew they would for sure get in some decent amount of money. This was a good idea

"Freddy I need to take a break." Mangle came up to him clearly exhausted.

"One hour." He said.

"I might eat and take a nap." She nodded as she walked off.

"You're one hot sexy bitch!" A man called out to her.

"I'm lesbian!" She exclaimed and the man went dead silent. Now Freddy knew that was a lie as far as he knew; she wasn't lesbian. Regardless anyway, Mangle then disappeared from view most likely into the staff area where she would find Marionette with the "Balloon Children" and the former security guard's daughter.

"I certainly would not allow that language." Freddy spoke, "Another word from you sir and you and your date will be banned!" He screamed at their table.

"It's not my fault you hired a beautiful lesbian."

"Leave now or I'll have fun calling the police and watching you get hauled away."

The man was silent, the woman then slapped him with her purse and stormed away. Someone's night was clearly ruined. Freddy couldn't care less.

"Excuse me is there a wait on the spaghetti?" Freddy noted a man near by was addressing him. The short dark brown hair was familiar, the necklace on the neck of his partner was also familiar.

"Yes sorry it's very popular tonight. Your order might be other thirty minutes away. The chef had to remake it since we ran out. I apologise."

"Does your chef make things from hand?"

"Yes, even the pasta is hand made, that's why it's taking so long."

"I look forward to eating it. My name's Fredrick Robbins. I use to own Freddy's until... until..."

"Until what?"

"You don't have to say anything Fredrick." Stella informed him as she reached over and grabbed his hand

Fredrick took a deep breath, "I use to own Freddy Fazbear's until my son died in 1993." He never actually had spoken that and it felt... so foreign and strange, Freddy's eyes widen, if he use to own Freddy's, he could have been possible he lost his child in a very particular gruesome way... to a very demented individual whose last name stung his tongue as he spoke it.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." Freddy frowned at hearing that. It sounded like Fredrick had really had his heart broken by this event, he could see a sadden look on his face

"I think it's nice now the pizzeria made the new memorial. I wanted to do it but it just... never lifted off the ground. I couldn't even stare at photos anymore... it just hurt too much."

Freddy considered what had been said, then he remembered Foxy and Felix... two brothers brought back together... and Chica and her family, brought back in the light of a random chance that allowed them to find each other again... things could line up. Maybe he could get his dream come true... if his theory was correct.

"I'm sorry he died here."

"Hang on, I never said he died here." Fredrick remembered what was said and nothing like that had been said so far. Freddy knew he had been called out but he had an easy explanation for this.

"I know of the tragedy sir. 1993 and the five victims. In fact we're great friends with Felix Sullivan."

"Felix always was a great kid. Even in tragedy, he tried to stay strong. The death of his mother I think pushed him over the edge."

"It would anyone. A family member dying, even a beloved family animal."

"That's very true." Fredrick nodded.

"Well anyway about the spaghetti. We get it out as soon as we can. Your garlic bread should be out soon. I'll check what's holding them in the kitchen..." Freddy muttered walking away.

Once he walked into the kitchen, he couldn't see Chica. He waited for a few minutes then walked away just as she reappeared.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was in the toilet. Am I not allowed?" She asked him looking rather dead panned and exhausted.

"No. Of course you are. Just don't delay orders. People will get mad."

"If they have a problem with it, it's their problem, certainly not mine." She snapped.

"Only if you knew..." Marionette softly stroked the tips of Sarah's soft hair as she sat in his lap. He had her seated in his lap so they could watch some movies on the TV, he decided to put on Dumbo for her to watch so she was lost in that but he was crowded with the thoughts.

"Only if you knew what would happen... I see the most likely future... two friends torn by tragedy and destruction... William... it makes me sick... I hope you wouldn't repeat his sins. Dragged into hell by the Afton Family... the devil's still waiting... which means I need to keep a closer eye on everyone..."

"I sense familiar faces near by... could it be...? It feels like them. I hope they'll have a nice night sleep after what will happen."

"OWWWW!"

"What the hell happened?!" Freddy barked running in.

"Chica just burnt herself. I think she needs to get it watered down." Bonnie explained. Freddy saw Chica was at the sink with the tap running on her hand, she was shaking a fair bit, not a great sign.

"Go put ice on it. Take the rest of the night off." Freddy told her.

"Who'll cook?"

"Get one of the chefs to do it." Freddy hurriedly told him so he could get back to observing the customers, he already saw some customers were arguing with Fredrick and Stella. He heard swear words and rushed over trying to sort out the issue.

"I'm trying to have a nice night and you're disturbing me and my wife. I'm sorry you haven't got your wine yet but that's not my fault nor is this is your wine. We were given this ten minutes ago by the purple haired waiter called Bonnie. We didn't steal it." Fredrick's words were obviously trying to defuse the situation. He had the potential as a restaurant manager. Freddy then recalled he said he use to be the owner of Freddy's.

"No! You did! I saw you take it from the kitchen!" The man exclaimed, "It's our fucking wine! You've ruining our night."

"We've been at this table since we've arrived. We haven't even been to toilet sir. My husband didn't get up at any point." Stella was trying to sort it out also.

"You're a lying dumb bitch!" The woman scolded her, "you're a crook!"

"Your wine is white. Ours is red. See the problem yet? Don't push my buttons lady." Stella warned.

"Excuse me what's the issue?" Freddy asked.

"These fuckers stole our wine."

"You're causing a disturbances with that language. Please don't swear in this establishment. I can tell you this is red wine. You had white wine. Which is cheaper than red wine. Please leave this couple alone or I'll ban you."

"I know the owner. I can get you in trouble." The man smirked. Freddy gave a nasty smile back and narrowed his eyes.

"So where have we met before? I don't quiet remember your name." He loved seeing the slow way the man's face dropped, and his skin turned pale like his blood started to run cold under his skin. He had to hold back a chuckle seeing this reaction, he knew it was not okay to laugh at seeing someone terrified, he would be no better than William in that case. "Please sit down. Another noise out of you will get you out on the curb with your date. Do you like dining with the rats?" Freddy then walked away seeing the man and woman returning to their seats.

He went to go check on Mangle, she had disappeared for far too long, he found her on the couch in the staff room next to the couch were Marionette was. He stared at him and growled.

"She had a nightmare last night. It deprived her of sleep." Marionette always seemed to defend and protect anyone who he believed was vulnerable. Freddy didn't press it further, Marionette would always give off the sort of vibes that he was deadly when provoked to a certain limit, Freddy would not be the one who pushed his wrath beyond the point of no return.

"Where's Chica?" He scanned around.

"In the bathroom with an ice pack. It looks nasty. I think it'll be a first degree."

"I just had a-"

"Couple fighting about wine." He irrupted, "Don't let them win. Also get back out there quickly." Marionette informed him.

"What-?"

"You turned your back, the fight started." Marionette stared at Sarah bouncing her in his lap lightly as she giggled.

Then on a cue that seemed hard to ignore, there was a woman screaming. Freddy ran out of the staff room and ran down the hallway, Marionette followed him to ensure he was fine. He saw the fight had indeed started. The woman from the other table was pulling Stella's hair, trying to pull her out of her seat, she was screaming all the while Fredrick was trying to pry her hands out of her hair. Every couple was staring at them, some nodded in disapproval in the woman's behaviour.

But Foxy arrived before Freddy did. He used his metal hand to grip the woman's wrist tightly and loosen her grip as he pulled her away. Bonnie and Teddy ran over from the kitchen towards them. Bonnie was helping Foxy to haul the woman away while Teddy looked over Stella's burning scalp for any damage, she kept her arms wrapped firmly on her head while Fredrick was rubbing her back.

Freddy walked over to them, intending to help them contact the police when the woman ran back. Foxy and Bonnie were yelling for Stella to get away. Fredrick understood and grabbed his wife hand and ran with her. What a Valentines day Freddy thought to himself.

"There's glass." Marionette spoke, "And blood. Someone got hurt in that fight."

Freddy was sure that woman had hurt Stella. He shoved her down into the pile of glass, startling her.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! He began to running dangerously close to her as she crawled backwards to escape him.

"I suggest a permeant ban." Marionette advise. "For a woman to hurt your parents like that is foul."

Freddy was silent for a minute, "Should I tell them?"

"Yes. Trend lightly though. Send them to the staff room I say, let them have their meal there. Give them some free dessert too." Marionette told him as he walked away.

Foxy asked if he could make a phone call, Freddy agreed, then Marionette asked if he could go out for the night to relax, Freddy also agreed. He then told Mangle once she awoke that she could go get changed into her pyjamas and go to bed for an early night.

It was telling them that was the hardest part.

Fredrick and Stella were in the staff room seated directly across from Freddy, as each word fell from his mouth, the story got more involved and they were silent, even when Bonnie came in to get a glass of water. Freddy also made sure each word was well thought out and the story made sense despite Freddy could barely made senses of his own vague past. He could only describe the pain of his death in human life and how weightless he felt for a while, then the heavy burden of a crazed idea the killer was within the walls of the pizzeria.

Freddy then told the story of Felix. Fredrick and Stella knew some parts well, it was when Freddy explained Foxy felt connections to Felix and he started to have dreams that didn't appear to be dream but instead memories. The reunion was the biggest moment in the story.

It was by that point Fredrick and Stella began to ask their own questions. Freddy was left to try and fill the gaps and everything in between.

""Never forgive, Never forget" was Rosalyn's slogan after the accident." Fredrick explained, "I think the fact she knew the killer more than we did hurt her more to know her father and son were killed by someone she knew. I vaguely knew William but not much about him."

"I heard Felix say that. I wonder where that did come from." Freddy nodded.

"Felix have been devastated his whole life." Stella spoke, "As we have."

"But it not too late to fix everything." Freddy added hopeful.

"You're correct. But things have changed and it'll take time. We willing to give but what about you?" Fredrick inquired.

"Yes I am. Tell me of the most biggest changes so I don't have a heart attack if I see a child running around your house."

Fredrick could see he was obviously joking, "Well you do actually have a sister. Megan. But she's an adult now. She was born a few years after what happened."

"Megan...?" He didn't know if that name was significant to his parents.

"Megan Joanne Robbins." Stella spoke, "Nothing feel right, first time we've been to a night out, I nearly got my hair pulled out and my son is a humanoid animatronic bear that manages the pizzeria his father use to."

"Think what kind of nightmare we use to live in. You wanted to get an abortion because you didn't feel ready."

"Abortion...? For Megan?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, it felt too soon, we were the only ones who had a child after the incident, we couldn't abort her because it beyond the point where we could. I firstly felt forced to have a child, I thought giving him or her up would be the best for us and them. I didn't even know I went into labour because with you, I arranged a C section birth. Megan arrived three weeks earlier before I scheduled the c section that would delivery her, and by the time I was on the phone with the hospital, she was already coming out. I had to deliver her naturally. It was..."

"Weird?"

"So fucking unnatural feeling..." It sounded weird for his mother to swear, he hadn't even heard Felix's father swear, then again, at times he sometimes heard from Foxy that their grandmother Margareta swore worse than a sailor, even sometimes putting Felix himself to shame.

15th of February, the pizzeria was closed for the day to recover, Freddy spent most of the early day calculating the revenue they made for the night. He was intending to go finally meet Megan for lunch, from what Stella already said, Megan was looking forward to it, she always wanted a sibling apparently but she understood why her parents weren't interested in a third child, she was already viewed as an "accidental pregnancy" but having the fear they would loose her too soon also.

Freddy saw quite a scene playing out, he saw Mike grumbling as he handed money to Foxy, who was giving him a wicked smirk.

"What's going on here?" Freddy asked.

"I can't fucking believe it..." Mike growled.

"Foxy?"

"I was right."

"I can't-" Mike spluttered, "I can't believe he actually did it! Out of all the things I could bet on!"

"I'm still lost, what's happened?" Freddy looked at both of their faces searching for the answers but none of them gave away any answers.

Mike began to furious shake his head, "There must be truly be a God, because somehow, Felix and his girlfriend Vanessa went to bed with one other!"

"Is there any proof?" Bonnie asked.

"Felix is covering his neck because it's covered in "love bites" and Foxy went to his place early for some reason and he saw Vanessa hadn't left the house at all during the night."

"Is it the time of year Mike, oh and I told Felix about our bet-" Foxy grinned.

"You are such a motherfuc-" Mike's mobile phone began to buzz his pocket, without taking his eye off Foxy, he answered it and pressed his phone against his ear.

"I'm going to charge you full price from now on~" He heard the voice sing.

"Felix!"

"Bitch, that's what you get for thinking I can't seduce one girl as easily as you said "oops I got my girlfriend pregnant, was it because I didn't wear a condom?"" Felix started to howl with laughter.

"That's not how it happened."

"Fuck you and your mindset." Felix hung up before Mike could come up with a smart-arsed reply that he usually would.

Foxy already ran away from sight by the time the phone call ended, Freddy looked at Teddy, Marionette, Bon, Mangle, Chica and Jeremy playing cards at one of the tables.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon." Freddy told them.

"I wish you the best of luck that she doesn't freak out." Chica encouraged him, Freddy gave her a half nervous smile and walked out of the pizzeria.

"Three more families put back together. We should have no trouble locating the Bernies. I just hope we don't run into..." Marionette trailed off while speaking.

"Run into who?" Teddy asked, Marionette could see he was suddenly worried, there was no reason to give him something to worry about when there was nothing to worry about.

"Never mind! _**He's outta the picture**_..."

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day to everyone! (Even all the singles out there like myself).**

**I apologise for any possible typos or mistakes, I'll look over for mistakes over and over again.**

**The next story to obviously be published is the Bernies meeting Bonnie again, but firstly I'd like to continue writing Nightmare strikes because the technical order I picture of my time line with the stories is:**

**Broken—Visit from the Stars—Knocking out the Sweet Tooth—Love Works In Different Ways—Nightmare Strikes—(The Bernie story, I have not settled on a title)—(REDACTED)—The Possible Broken Sequel.**

**I'd also still like to do some one shots that are based on some ideas I still have, I have no real set date for publishing any, but I'd like to complete and publish one by the end of Autumn (Australia's Autumn, American readers, which lasts from March to May).**


End file.
